


Fuck it lets do it again

by GummyPlugs



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPlugs/pseuds/GummyPlugs
Summary: Hikari wakes up on top of her brother after a night partying. Amazed size of his morning wood and the fact that they apparently fucked already she rides him again. consequences be damned





	Fuck it lets do it again

Hikaris eyes crack open as she slowly wakes up. Looking around trying to remember what happened last night. Hikari shut her eyes as sun light shines on her face through a window. “Fuck” She says trying to position herself away from the light “Ugh” 

Hikaris eyes shoot wide open as she hears a small grunt beneath her. Looking down to see the face of her brother, Tai. “ooookaaay what happened?” She asked herself looking behind her to see that, to her surprise, her brother was not wearing pants. Or boxers. And had a hard on. And what a hard on.

Hikari stared at Tais cock marveling at its thickness and length. Small bits of last night flashed in her mind. Of her getting way too drunk and way too friendly with her brother. Next thing she knows is being on top of him half naked, and as she now noticed, also without pants. 

Crawling down his body Hikari sits on his legs with his cock directly in front of her. “Damn thats huge. I'm pretty sure this was inside me last night. My own brothers cock” Hikari covered her face in her hands as she flushed in embarrassment. “I can't believe i fucked my own brother.” She said as her fingers slid apart allowing her to peak at her brothers cock. “Well I already did it once. And i'm kinda upset that I don't remember riding such a nice cock…... Im sure one more time wouldn't hurt.” She said gripping Tais cock and positioning her pussy right above the tip.

Hiraki slowly lowered herself onto Tais cock. The head quickly stretching out her tight pussy. “Oh fuck he's big.” Determined to fit the whole thing Hikari continued sliding down her brothers cock. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck. So big.” She moaned finally reaching the base fitting all of his cock inside her. 

Biting her lip Hikari waited for her body to adjust and get used to being stretched out from Tais massive cock. Hikari began to slowly rise and fall on hi cock. Moaning as it filled up her pussy. She soon found herself quickly fucking it placing her hand on her brother's chest for balance as her ass bounced on Tais crotch. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck” Hikari moaned every time his cock filled her pussy. “How is it this fucking big. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK” Hikari shouted her pussy clamping down on his cock while her body shuddered. The pleasure of her orgasm rushed through her.as all she could think about was her brother and his huge cock.

Finally coming down from her orgams Hikari gasped for air trying to catch her breath. Looking down to see Tai looking back at her with eyes wide open. “Oh. ehh. Hey bro.” Hikari said praying that her brother wouldn't be upset that she had used him as a sex toy.

Hikari and Tai stared at each other in awkward silence Tais cock still inside Hikaris pussy. Just awaking with his cock and balls already begging to cum. Tais mind quickly lost to his cock. Letting out a moan Tai lifted his hips and started fucking his sister. 

Hikari let out a surprised moan not expecting her brother to go along with her. She quickly began dropping down onto his cock to meet his thrusts.”Fuck. Tai your cock feels so good. Its fucking huge and keeps stretching out my tight young pussy. Fuck me” Hikari said practically commanding her brother. 

Her hands grabbed onto her breasts massaging the small mounds and pinching her nipples. Tai gripped her hips and pulled her down to meet his thrusts. WIth clenched teeth Tais let out grunts as he filled his sisters pussy with his cock. Hikari already fucking him in his sleep led Tai to an early orgasm. He let out a loud shout as his cock erupted deep inside his sisters pussy. 

The sudden hot full sensation in Hikaris womb set off her own orgam. Her mind turning blank white as she arched her back and screamed towards the ceiling. Both of the siblings orgams crashed over there bodies as for that moment they enjoyed ther incestual love. There bodies slumped over panting for breath. 

The siblings stared into eachothers eyes after breaking the taboo and fucking each other. Oh god it felt great but neither knew what to say. Nervous about what this event meant for them. After a long silence Hikari finally spoke up. “Your still hard.” “Yeah” tai said. “Lets just keep going” “Yeah” Tai repeated Sitting up and pushing his sister to the floor grabbing onto her ass and pulling it back onto his cock.

Tai planted his hands on the floor on either side of his sister. Thrusting his cock deep into her pussy. Tai moaned out her name. Looking up at her brother Hikari loved the look of pleasure on his face. Crossing her legs around him Hikari locked his cock inside her. “Fuck me. Go on and fuck your sister. Fill her pussy with your cock. Make her moan your name and memorise the feeling of your cock.”

Reaching up Hikari pulled Tais head down making his lips meet hers. They both opened their mouths as their tongues played with each other and explored the others mouth. Tai felt his balls tighten signaling his coming orgasm. “Hikari. Im gonna.” “Do it. Fill me up. Pump more of your cum into my pussy.” Hikari said biting down on his lip. With a final thrust Tai came deep inside of his sister. Collapsing on his sister panting tai laid there his cock still inside of her. “That. felt. Great” Hikari said between pants. “Yeah. Really. Took a lot out of me” Tai responded. Both siblinglings lay there limbs tangled with tais cock inside hikaris pussy. His cum leaking out onto the floor. As they fall back asleep.


End file.
